


【翻譯】任務通訊頻道不是給你們拿來當免費性愛熱線的 Mission Comms are not a Free Sex Hotline Alternative

by sandykill



Series: Kink Triptych [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voice Kink, all outsider pov, harry make them stop, merlin and eggsy's shenanigans turn harry into a perv, mostly harry, no merlin or eggsy pov, painful for those around them flirting, part three will have the sex, some harroxy flirting, still no sex here
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 在伊格西被抓捕時的真情告白之後，梅林與伊格西有些不知該如何是好。於是他們決定充分利用彼此的性癖來把對方逼瘋，希望另一人能有進一步的動作。結果呢？他們把其他所有人給逼瘋了，而某方面來說他們甚至連床都還沒上。





	【翻譯】任務通訊頻道不是給你們拿來當免費性愛熱線的 Mission Comms are not a Free Sex Hotline Alternative

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Misson Comms are not a Free Sex Hotline Alternative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846852) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



「長官？」那可憐的傢伙正在發抖。「長官，請您將我調職或者把我殺了。而在這當下，我幾乎樂見死亡能帶來的甜蜜解脫。」

哈利看著那男人。他一臉蒼白，仍發著抖，總體來說看起來就是累壞了。「是什麼問題......」

「戴維斯(Davies)，長官。檔案管理部門。我的工作是聽取所有任務交談內容後將文件正確歸檔。已經做這份工作十二年了而我現在需要離開。長官。」

哈利快速看了下自己的電腦。「近一個月內並沒有探員遭受拷問。怎麼了？」

「加拉哈德，長官。」那人吞嚥了下後繼續說。「他不斷地給梅林發送訊息。雖然那些不是任務中的訊息，長官，但如果它們在金士曼的頻道上被記錄下來，我們就必須聽取並分類。」那男人一臉痛苦。「你們總有那多人忘記關閉眼鏡。我們必須非常小心不發出聲音並假裝自己沒有聽見那些......事情。那都可以接受。但是長官，這太黃暴了(this is too much porn)，我應付不來。長官。」

「是能糟到哪裏去，」哈利堅持。

戴維斯敲了下他的數據板，伊格西的聲音充滿了房間。

_嘿梅林，你醒著嗎？又在想你了。總是在想你。我想著溜進你住的不管哪個地方，並假設你的那些安全防護沒有殺掉我。但想像一下你醒過來是因為我在你耳邊低喃。你在睡夢中時能變得多硬呢，僅僅因為我的聲音，低語著請求你操我。你會聽見我嗎？你會注意到我的聲音嗎？我不會碰到你的床，只是坐在一旁，向你訴說我有多想要你啃咬我的乳頭，想要你是快是慢地將我打開。那會滲進你的夢中嗎，令你因我而硬挺。我會坐在那，只是對你說話，看著你在睡衣裡搭起帳篷，因為你不可能會裸睡的，看著你要多久才會醒來。你會不會在床裡翻身扭動，直到一切太超過然後妳看見我坐在那？老天啊你一定會超不爽我侵犯你的隱私，想著要朝我大吼，但你又是那麼的硬於是你將我一把扯進床裡－狠狠地。操我想要你直接掀翻我，讓我有那麼幾秒飛翔在空中。梅林你知道我都會讓你對我做些什麼嗎，就只是為了讓你俯視著我，讓你用那長長的四肢覆蓋住我？_

_梅林你願意－_

戴維斯在這時候停止播放。

「喂，播完啊！」已被點燃慾火的哈利大吼。

「接下來只是更多差不多的內容還有明顯是探員加拉哈德手淫的聲音。」戴維斯滿臉通紅。「長官，探員加拉哈德一天至少傳送兩份這類訊息給梅林，而我們必須每一份都聽取並歸檔，因為公司政策。」

哈利點頭。「我明白了。」他要去殺了他們兩個。這是濫用金士曼資源。再說梅林已經太老了禁不起打那麼多手槍。他會瘋掉的，鑑於距離那次任務已經三個禮拜而他們兩個連擁抱對方的意圖都沒有。「戴維斯，所有伊格西在非任務中傳送進系統的檔案都轉寄給我。我會幫你們歸檔。」

「謝謝您，長官，」戴維斯鬆了口氣。「我之前有組員幫忙做這些，但他們在那之後需要好多的休息時間，我不懂為什麼。但馬歇爾(Marshall)和凱登(Cryden)開始交往了，這挺不錯。」

哈利想知道怎麼有人能在金士曼裡工作卻還保持如此純潔心靈，太令人驚訝了。「你今天可以下班了，好好休息。」

戴維斯點點頭後匆忙離開了。

三個小時後一份檔案轉到哈利這了。哈利確定他的門有鎖上後將它點開。他不覺得那裡頭會有任何有害或需要人擔心的訊息，但他們的確需要檢查過每一份記錄。

_梅林為什麼我打給你時你從來都不說話呢？_

因為你讓他在聽到你聲音時徹底動彈不得，哈利暗想。

_如果你討厭這個，你會告訴我的，或是直接把我掛斷。你有把這些檔案保存下來嗎？一次又一次地聽著它們？那好吧。這樣如何梅林？如果我不再講話了，因為我正被你的老二噎住了？因為你終於厭煩了我的這些戲弄，厭煩了我的這些故事於是決定面對面解決。出現在我的門口，因我是如何地侵入你的腦袋讓你無法停止想著我而怒火沖天。你大步走進我的公寓然後吻我。媽的求你把我推到牆邊。困住我。我痛恨被困進角落，但如果是你？老天啊那興奮與恐懼的混合一定很刺激，我絕對在你還沒碰到我之前就已經硬到不行。_

哈利很生氣自己居然對此有反應。他對操伊格西毫無興趣，他也沒有梅林那種對嗓音的性癖，但這就是對他起了作用。他按住自己的襠部。

_我想要你因為我流露的一絲恐懼而微微感到興奮。我想要你在侵入我的空間時想得到那反應。操我想要第一個吻是粗暴憤怒的。我想要你將所有壓抑的挫折發洩在我身上。我甚至不知道我是不是想要你在那時就操我。或是就只是吻我然後吻我然後扯開我的拉鍊將我掏出，你那些修長完美的手指幾乎把我弄疼，但從來沒真正把我弄疼，直到我他媽的射在地上後你就那麼直接離開。啊，梅林，如果你那麼做的話會徹底把我摧毀，但是好的那方面的摧毀？或是如果－_

哈利必須暫停那份錄音快速地來一發。然後他再次播放，聽完後將它傳送到合適的檔案分類位置。

當他在家裡吃著晚餐時他的電話響起，他看見自己收到另一份檔案。「又來？」哈利皺眉。他解決了他的餐點後開始聽那份錄音，至少這次，那令人性奮但還不至於到需要解決的程度就歸檔了。當他在床裡看書時另一份檔案送了過來。「老天啊，難怪戴維斯想要我殺了他，」哈利咕噥。他聽，他歸檔，然後又一發。他不知道這怎麼還沒弄死梅林，但明天他必須找那傢伙談談。

  
************************************

  
哈利看了眼梅林後只是搖了搖頭。「你可以直接約他出去然後操個昏天暗地，」哈利建議。梅林人有些憔悴。「不過早上的那條訊息真是......引人入勝。誰知道伊格西會那麼喜歡－」

「你他媽怎麼知道的？」梅林站起身怒瞪哈利。

「因為你訂出的政策，每一條眼鏡上的紀錄都必須被聽取後正確歸檔！」哈利大吼。「是你的政策，而檔案管理部門無法應付伊格西打給你的私人通話。所以你們兩個要不去搞點拋棄式手機，管你們要怎麼用，要不就想想我會聽這些玩意，從頭到尾半秒都不會跳過。梅林，我太老了，沒法打這麼多手槍。」

「那你覺得我又是什麼感覺？」梅林怒吼。「你知道我用掉了多少潤滑液嗎，而且很顯然的他現在上升到一天三通了。」

「那就接受他訊息中的任何一項提議然後照做！」哈利吼道。

「不行，除非我找到方法還以顏色。」

「那就讓他的屁股還。在他屁股裡或是嘴裡，事實上就在嘴裡吧這樣就能讓他住嘴一陣子，」哈利哀求。

「我不想要他住嘴，」梅林說。

「我想要！檔案管理部門想要。嘛，馬歇爾和凱登沒有，」哈利補充道。

梅林刷白了臉。「有多少人用伊格西的聲音擼管？」

「你、我、馬歇爾、凱登，戴維斯沒有，不過我確定還有其他一些人。」

「我不知道他知不知道非任務中的對話也會被歸檔，」梅林承認。「操。」他吸了口氣後想了想。「好吧，私人伺服器，從現在開始由我親自來歸檔。」他看向哈利後咧開嘴。「哪幾段讓你硬？」

「你這變態傢伙，」哈利說。

「是嘛，我們該談談你的那些蜜罐任務嗎？」梅林問。

「去操他，」哈利哀求後離開。

  
*****************************************

  
「長官？」蘿西走向健身房中的哈利。「你必須讓這一切停下。」

哈利停止跑步。這是這兩個禮拜內的大概第十五次類似的對話。「有多糟？」

「我只是......」蘿西搖搖頭。「梅林是變得更高了嗎？」她微微打了個顫。「我覺得他更高了，還穿上更緊的褲子而且更常揮動他的手，伊格西根本無法思考了。我還在跑酷訓練場裡跑贏伊格西，因為他看見梅林在做伸展？」

哈利嘆氣，在跑步機上坐了下來。「你們有看過那”拳擊課程”嗎？」他拿下眼鏡捏了捏鼻樑。

「噢你是說那些幾乎每天發生的借位色情片*嗎？」蘿西指向擂台。「那讓所有人產生了巴夫洛夫反應，長官。我們都在拳擊時感到性奮，坦白說我們全都煩透了，受夠不管到底是什麼的這一切。」

哈利放棄了，直接躺倒在跑步機上。他瞪著天花板：「我開始覺得說不定他們是用這些來整我們。」

蘿西坐到他一旁的地板上。「我不那麼覺得？我愛伊格西但他沒那個能力堅持那麼久的惡作劇。這已經多久了六個禮拜了吧？」她搖頭。「我認為他們把自己困在這詭異的調情迴圈裡了，然後懷抱希望等著另一人崩潰後採取下一步動作，只是要讓一名金士曼崩潰真的是非常非常困難。」

「我就快崩潰了，」哈利咕噥。

「他們的確讓這整個地方焦躁起來，」蘿西同意，同情地拍了拍哈利的腿。「就連洗衣部門都在抱怨了......被單上超量的污漬。」

哈利呻吟了一聲後問道：「你覺得你自己有性癖嗎，摩坦小姐？」

「嗯，」蘿西認真想了想。有些驚訝會從哈利口中聽見這種問題，不過在這當下所有人的腦子裡是都塞滿了性。「沒吧？我是說我有一些偏好與另一些不喜歡的。不確定我會用伊格西那樣的方式在梅林從後方包覆住他向他示範 _正確的拳擊姿勢_ 時融化在任何一個表面上。雖然......」蘿西停了下來。「聊得很愉快，長官，」她說。

「啊哈，現在我必須知道沒說出來的那部分了，探員，」他抗議道。

「夫人(Ma’am)，」她脫口而出。

「好？」哈利轉過頭看向她。「如果你想要的話我可以稱呼你夫人。夫人，」他說，然後看著她的瞳孔擴張開來。

「我有權力癖，」過了一會，回神過來的她說：「我喜歡權力交換，我喜歡強大並掌管一切的人在臥房裡聽從於我。稱呼我夫人並遵從我的各種任性要求。如果我能用按摩棒或是穿戴式假陽具操對方時更是加分。我有一些真的很不錯的穿戴式假陽具，如果有誰能臣服於我身下，乞求著，呼喚我夫人，噢美麗地請求允許射精。」她微微紅了臉。「抱歉，長官，你實在不需要知道這些的。」

「是我問的，」哈利神色僵硬地回道，飛快地站了起來。「抱歉我該走了，」他說完後急匆匆地離開健身房。

而想當然地他偏偏就是要撞見帕西佛。

從不會漏過任何細節的那個人當然看見了哈利鼓脹著的褲襠。「噢老天，又是拳擊課，」帕西佛呻吟。「我受不了了，亞瑟。你必須處理下那兩個傢伙的瘋狂行為。」

「不，不是，健身房安全，」哈利好不容易擠出一句。他需要他辦公室裡的廁所。

「那麼為什麼－」

「長官，我很抱歉，我太多話了，」蘿西從健身房裡跑了出來。「噢嗨，阿利斯泰爾叔叔。」

帕西佛面無表情地看了哈利一眼。「哈囉親愛的。剛剛健身房裡只有你們兩個？」

「是啊，現在全空了，」她說。

帕西佛微笑著看向哈利：「我想我明白，亞瑟，你現在趕著到某處去辦事？」

徹底籠罩在羞愧之下的哈利點點頭後跑開了。

這些由梅林與伊格西施加在所有人身上的性張力必須做個了結了。哈利很確定梅林往他鞋子裡塞了增高墊，就只是為了再增加他與伊格西之間的那幾公分身高差。他還老往伊格西身上靠，聳立俯視著那小子，伊格西看起來就要心臟病發或是乾脆跪到地上去。那青年沒有意識到自己是怎要彎著背直往梅林懷裡蹭。但其他所有人絕對都注意到了。

當下一次他見到蘿西，哈利不小心脫口而出叫了她夫人。她漲紅了臉而哈利決定去殺了梅林。這是唯一結束這一切的辦法。

  
******************************

  
「感謝你們都能過來，」坐在他的辦公桌後方，哈利以正式的口吻說。「請坐。」他準備了兩張相距大概有一公尺遠的椅子在桌子前方。「你們知道這次會議的目的嗎？」

「討論我接下來不丹的任務？」伊格西問。

「不是，」哈利說。他語調生硬，完全地心力交瘁。「你們兩個必須在現在開始二十四小時內打一炮，否則你們將被停職。」

「抱歉你說什麼？」梅林怒瞪哈利。「你不能命令我們上床。」

「看著我，下這個命令，」哈利尖銳地回應道。「你們兩個，不管你們正在玩什麼遊戲，都已經把這整座建築裡的一切化為渾沌。科學部真的在嘗試是否能把你們倆創造出的性張力量化。已經有圖表了。我們有大約三個寶寶即將誕生，因為這失控的一切。」

「寶寶們很棒啊？」伊格西說。

「這棟建築不是你們的性遊樂場，」哈利的語氣急促，他幾乎控制不住自己不要大吼大叫。「停下這場競賽，這場遊戲，這場不管什麼玩意。要嘛直接做要嘛啥都別做。」哈利搖頭。「你們怎膽敢讓人們遭受這一切？」

那兩人都一臉愧疚。

「我道歉，亞瑟，」梅林正式地說。「我也會寄發道歉信給所有人員。我會立即停止我的行為。」

「啥，所有人？」伊格西問。他看起來有些陷入驚慌。「所有人？」

「我最近的表現不符合一名金士曼，」梅林訥訥地說。他站起身，低頭看向伊格西。「我為我粗魯的行為道歉。」

伊格西瞪大雙眼，梅林感覺起來就像聳立籠罩在他之上了。「我也抱歉？」伊格西用氣音說。他清了清喉嚨讓自己的聲音稍微降低回到平常的樣子。「對不起梅林，我想我這陣子以來一直在傷害你。我能......有什麼方法可以補償你嗎？」

哈利站了起來猛力地將雙手拍到桌面上。「 **你們還是在做一樣的事！** 」他怒吼道。他比了比自己。「看看，你們無法停止你們那些充滿性含意的行為而現在我硬了。你們甚至都不是我的菜，但你們就是會走動的性事而你們必須停下。我對老天發誓，我會走出這張桌子把你們都剝光然後把隨便誰的老二塞進隨便誰的洞裡。我不管是誰的老二塞進哪個洞裡，但你們兩個將要讓對方高潮然後承認對彼此的愛還有噢我的天啊難道這一切狗屎蛋的秘密行為不是只想要讓對方難堪而是你們兩個都擔心或許對方不喜歡自己，這一切就只是因為性癖？」哈利看著他們，發現那兩人都無法直視對方。「噢我的老天，你們就是青少年。比青少年還糟。你們互相喜歡好嗎才不只是性。現在滾出這裡搞定這一切。」

「哈利，」伊格西搖頭。「你不懂。梅林不會－」

「會我會，」梅林說。「我會。我是。不只是因為你的聲音。你讓我微笑。我喜歡待在你身旁。我只是以為－」

「不，我也一樣，了嗎？」伊格西說。「我也是。」伊格西站起身走向梅林。「你超棒，不只是因為你那雙腿。」

「他那雙腿跟筷子沒兩樣，」哈利猛地開口。「相信我。」

「我看過了，我喜歡。」

「我喜歡它們沒在我辦公室裡頭，」哈利說。「還要一個禮拜你才要出發前往不丹。你們倆在出發前十二小時前都別回來這裡。不然我會殺了你們。而且外頭還有一堆人排隊願意幫忙我掩埋屍體。」

「我們能到我那去？」梅林提議。

「好啊，梅林，」伊格西說。他靠得更近了一些，抬頭看向梅林。「嘿，是說你叫什麼名字？這樣我才知道該在你耳邊說些什麼？」

哈利繞過辦公桌拎起伊格西。「他的名字是拉姆齊(Ramsay)。」他把伊格西扔出門外。「掰，」他說。他回到桌子前瞪著梅林抬起手指向門口。「掰，」他重複道。

他們終於離開了，哈利癱進他的座位裡。

頭靠在桌上，他享受著這份寧靜。電話響起，他按下接聽鈕。「什麼事？」

「長官，列車被強迫停止了，」戴維斯語調驚慌。「還有嗯，攝影機是開著的......長官？我們必須要把那份錄影歸檔。」

哈利咒罵了一聲後切斷通話。他打開錄影，至少他們都還穿著衣服。哈利往系統內輸入了幾項指令後列車重新往前行進，他接著啟動化學浴噴頭，滿懷惡意愉悅地看著那兩人猛然分開。

門被敲響了一聲。「請進，」哈利說。

蘿西帶著一份文件進到辦公室。「長官，我想與你討論一下我東京那份任務？」

「沒問題，夫人，」哈利想也沒想地回答。他們直愣愣地瞪著彼此。

「沒事，」蘿西說。「我去問藍馬洛克，」她說完跑出了辦公室。

哈利鑽到桌子底下，試著直接死於羞愧。

 

**Author's Note:**

> *soft core porn: 軟調色情。軟調色情的目的是引起性刺激，一般包括全裸或半裸色情演員以及性愛畫面。大多數情況下，軟調色情的性行為畫面由演員仿真，無實際性交發生。 by wiki


End file.
